


One Shot

by DuckAestheticOfficial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, iwaoi - Freeform, one shot iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckAestheticOfficial/pseuds/DuckAestheticOfficial
Summary: Oikawa captured the heart of another girl, but how her boyfriend retaliates could tear the volleyball captain and his ace apart forever.This is not a one shot fic, but a three-part story titled one shot due to the content.





	1. Chapter One

Pain. It echoed through my body, starting in my chest, radiating down to the tips of my toes. It blocked out everything else, numbness spreading through my limbs. I coughed, staring uncomprehendingly at the red liquid filling my palm, swaying unsteadily on my feet. 

A glance down showed more of the red liquid covering my uniform, spreading form my left shoulder, staining the white a dark crimson.

Iwaizumi was there, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me. He was yelling something I couldn't make out. Were those tears on his face?

The thought skirted away as soon as it arrived. Others were yelling, screaming, but it all sounded so far away, quiet and muffled by the static roaring in my ears. The static was loud, too loud. A chill hit me and it was so cold. Why? We had just won the match, hadn't we? I should be hot and sweaty. 

I couldn't remember. Everything was foggy. We were still in the gym, weren't we? Through the haze coating my vision, I could see my team. Was I imagining the worried expressions on their faces?

I gasped in a breath when I remembered to breathe, more agony searing through me and the ache in my lungs growing more persistent. 

Everyone was too close. I had to get away. I stumbled a few steps, turning back to Iwaizumi. Black wisps played on the edge of my vision as it focused in and out on the officers escorting a man from the gym. Another was following, placing a gun in a plastic bag. 

Had I been shot? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember?

"Hajime-," I choked out, reaching for him. My knee collapsed and the world spun, stopping when my cheek hit the hardwood floor. It took a moment to remember how to open my eyes. 

Nothing made sense. Everything was happening so fast, yet it was taking so long and the pain was excruciating. I wanted to scream. Maybe I did. I don't know. All I remember was the tears streaming down Iwaizumi's face as it all became too much and my world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

"Iwa-chan, wait!" Oikawa chased after him, but Iwaizumi didn't stop or even acknowledge the voice that called him. He simply walked down the deserted street, eyes cast on the ground and a solemn expression on his face.

Even with his hands hidden in hsi pockets, Oikawa knew they were balled into fists. Somethign was bothering his best friend and he needed to know what. 

He followed Iwaizumi through the town until they arrived at the cemetery. "Iwa-chan, why are we here?"

As expected, the man didn't answer. Instead, he weaved through the gravestones until he reached a freshly dug plot.

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees in front of it, carefully avoiding crushing any of the numerous flowers littering the area around the stone, and leaned his head against it.

"I'm so sorry..." The whisper was so quiet Oikawa wasn't sure he had heard it. "I should have done something. I should have saved you. I knew that he was coming, that he hated you. He blamed you for his breakup because she enjoyed watching you play, but I thought he would just try ot fight after the game, that I'd be able to stop that, but I never expected a gun." He paused to drag his sleeve across his eyes. It came away wet. 

"Hajime, are you crying? Who was it?" Oikawa knelt by the man, a hand on his shoulder. 

Iwaizumi sniffed. "I'm so sorry, Tooru." He lifted his head, punching the stone just under the engraved name. "This is my fault."

"It's not..." Oikawa's eyes fell on the engraving, confusion and shock preventing him from continuing. Oikawa Tooru was set half an inch deeper than the rest of the stone. The date of his brith was listed next to the date of his death. He didn't know who had wrote the inscription, but he pressed his fingers to it as he read; A loving son, and a hardworking and wonderful captain.

Iwaizumi stood, revealing a photo frame with a picture of Oikawa tucked safely inside that leaned against the stone. Oikawa leaned on Iwaizumi, an arm around his neck and flashing a peace sign, and there was Iwaizumi, looking at Oikawa with a small smile. 

Oikawa's vision blurred. He vaguely remembered the game, winning and then the gunshot, pain, stumbling and following the blood, Iwaizumi's tear-stained face, and then nothing.   
He glanced around for Iwaizumi, saw him standing a few feet away, a gun in his hand. 

"They got him. He's never getting out, but that's not enough for me. You've been there for as long as I can remember with your stupid smile and alien obsession. I just can't keep doing this without you." 

He raised the gun to his head. "No," Oikawa screamed out as Iwaizumi pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter Three

Oikawa doesn't know how long he sat there next to Iwaizumi. It was long after the blood had stopped flowing and had dried. Even his own tears had stopped.

Footsteps crunched over the grass.

"Mommy, why is that man laying there?" It was a small voice, that of a child. She didn't need to see this. Oikawa knew, but he made no move to hide Iwaizumi from her. It wouldn't have done any good if he had. He was dead after all. 

"Don't look, sweetie." The mother turned her daughter away, pushing her back the way they'd come.

"What about Grandma's flowers?" The little girl held a small bundle of peonies to her chest.

"We'll give them to her later, I promise." Her cellphone to her ear, she called about the body, Iwaizumi's body, in the cemetery. 

Oikawa tuned her out, returning his attenting to Iwaizumi. It took time, but eventually the mother returned with the police and her daughter. The little girl was distracted by putting flowers on a gravestone not to far from his own. The coroner arrived, ruled the cause of death as a suicide, and ordered for the body to be picked up. 

The mother and daughter left as soon as an officer took down information for the report.

Oikawa watched forlornly as they zipped up Iwaizumi into a body bag and loaded him into the back of their van. They'd nearly finished when night fell and he sat in the darkness once the lights of the vehicles faded away. 

Weeks passed until Iwaizumi's funeral. They burried him in the empty plot next to Oikawa's and the latter would read the inscription on the gravestone until is was engraved in not just the stone, but his mind as well: And he'll take to the skies on the wings he built for himself to drive us forward to victory for he is the ace of our team and our family. 

"Of course they'd spend more time on your inscription," Oikawa had half-heartedly complained to the stone, but as weeks truned into months, he'd come to realize how the words fit him. He'd been a wing spiker before the ace and their vice captain, leading them when Oikawa couldn't. 

Many came to visit in the first two months; Iwaizumi's parents, his own, even members of the team. He sat between the two stones as they paid their respects, but not one noticed him. How could they? He was dead. 

Most of his time was spent there in the cemetery, but occasionally he would get stir-crazy and leave, heading back to Aoba Johsai, to the gym to watch his former team. 

They played harder than he'd ever seen, even Kunimi seemed intently more focused than he had been, but it was clear that they were compensating, trying their hardest to fill the gaping hole that had been left. 

Oikawa felt a small moment of happiness watching them, but it never lasted long and he always returned to his spot by the gravestones. He didn't know why. He was free to go anywhere he wanted, but the only place that felt right to him was there. Each time he left, he always ended up rushing back as though he would miss something important if he didn't hurry. What would he miss? He'd do anything to find out. The way it held him hostage made him want to scream, but he knew that he just had to keep waiting, regardless of how he hated it. 

Finally, he understood.

It was near the three month point when he stepped out of the treeline to return to his spot that he spotted the man there, staring at the two stones. 

His sun-tanned skin was significantly paler, but the spiky, black hair hadn't changed. He ran a hand through it, trying to brush off some of the obvious confusion.

"I-Iwa-chan?" The man looked up, startled. His umber eyes locked onto Oikawa immediately, tears welling up to give them a glossy shine. 

"O-Oikawa? How are you..." He trailed off, but Oikawa was already running across the stretch of land to tackle him in a hug. 

He could only hope that it would work as he leapt into the air. "Iwa-chan!" He tackled the shorter man to the ground, tears spilling down both their cheeks as they clung to each other. 

When the tears stopped, they sat up andfaced each other. Their foreheads stayed pressed together and the smiles were bright on both their faces. 

"I waited so long for you! I don't know how, but I just knew that if I stayed here you would find me," Oikawa wailed, grabbing fistfuls of Iwaizumi's shirt. 

The latter brushed the tears from Oikawa's eyes, cupping his face in his hands. "I'm here, so stop crying. Don't get all sentimental on me Crappykawa." Despite the insult, the smile never left his face as he leaned in to press his lips against his best friend's. 

Finally they were together again as they both knew they should be and, with nothing left to hold them there, they began to fade away, leaving only a couple of teardrops to fall like rain on their headstones.


End file.
